Fatefully Entwined
by CandlelightQuill0911
Summary: Kagome never suspected that she was anything more than normal. She'd lived an uneventful life, until one day she meets a handsome young man with shocking silver hair and beautiful golden eyes. Something about him speaks to her soul, and she finds herself inexplicably drawn to him. She learns things about herself as she's drawn into his world head over heels.
1. Chapter 1

Nobody had ever had such a perfect moment of clarity as she did in that one moment. The wind whipped her raven hair about her bruised and bloodied face as she saw every one of her cherished friends laying lifeless on the ground before her.

Her grip tightened on the small round jewel in her palm and she pursed her lips, fighting the pain that emanated from every part of her body. This battle was hard fought.

Lifting her arm in front of her she glared at the mass of pure evil that stood across the expanse of the forest clearing. She saw as Naraku's writhing tentacles pierced her lovers heart, leaving him to die a slow and painful death. His beautiful silver hair was stained red by his own blood.

The jewel called to her, and she knew what she needed to do. Closing her eyes, she focused on finding Midoriko's pure soul within, and envisioned it expanding, overtaking the youkai souls she'd been battling for centuries. The jewel glowed a bright shade of pink from between her fingers as she continued to focus on expanding the miko energy further.

Naraku smiled maliciously, "You've lost" he gloated, shoving his tentacle deeper through Inuyasha's unmoving chest. The act had been meant to rattle her, but it only streingthened her resolve. With one last burst of energy, the jewel between her palms burst into a ball of pure blinding light.

"No, you have." Was the only thing Kagome uttered, before releasing it upon Naraku's massive body.

In an instant the souls of Kagome and Midoriku fused, and their combined power of purity expanded outward like a shock wave. Naraku was obliterated, and the youkai within the shikon jewel purified.

Nothing standing in the wake of energy was left untouched. The entire clearing was left a glistening shade of pure white. Even the trees that surrounded the area were white as new fallen snow. There were no traces of the battle that had taken place there just moments ago.

All was silent. Kagome no longer felt any pain. She opened her eyes, and blinked. Everything was shrouded in a light mist, and she couldn't make out any definable landscape.

"Thank you, sweet girl" a voice echoed from behind her. She turned around slowly.

The vision of a young woman with long ebony hair dressed in ancient armour stood before her. "Midoriko" Kagome whispered. She bowed low, in respect to the ancient warrior priestess.

"Hai." The woman said with a smile. She stepped forward and placed a soft hand on Kagome's chin, and bade her look up. "It is I who should bow to you, dear girl. For you accomplished something even I could not. And now the shikon-no-tama has been completely purified".

Kagome stood there in shock. This powerful and ancient miko priestess was thanking her? This was surreal.

"I don't know what to say." Kagome admitted bashfully. Midoriko smiled kindly.

"Dear child, because you were able to finally defeat the evil youkai spirits with in the jewel, I shall allow you a single favor, granted to you in it's purist and untainted form.  
Kagome was elated. This was more than she could have hoped for.

"Your life, and the lives of your friends might have turned out much differently had they not been touched by the shikon jewel, and those that aimed to corrupt it. Therefore, I will grant that your soul, and the souls of your friends be reborn, free to live out their lives as they should have." Midoriko pulled Kagome into a warm embrace. A tear slid down Kagome's cheek.

"Thank you Midoriko." She sobbed. It was all she had ever wanted for her friends to be able to live normal lives free of Naraku and the shikon jewel.

"No dear one, thank you. Now be at peace."


	2. Chapter 2

_Italics_\- thoughts/internal dialogue

8change is perspective/or scene

"Quotations"- verbal dialogue

**Bold**\- Author's note

**I just wanted to say thank you to all of you who followed, and/or reviewed this fic. I never expected to get such an immediate response, and it makes me so incredibly happy! Reviews are greatly appreciated! **

**Enjoy!**

**8**

Kagome was sure that this had been the most boring date she had ever been on. Hojou was an incredibly sweet guy, but he just couldn't hold her attention with his endless stories about his job as a dental hygienist.

She was glad when they paid for dinner and were saying their good byes. "I really enjoyed myself tonight, Kagome." Hojou admitted as he held the restaurant door open for her.

Kagome smiled, hoping it wasn't too obviously forced. "It was nice, Hojou. Thank you for dinner." She pretended to busy herself by digging around in her purse for her car keys. Things were beginning to feel awkward.

Hojou smiled triumphantly. It was clear to Kagome that she was going to have to let this guy down gently, because he just wasn't reading the signs.

Kagome adjusted the scarf against the cold January air, and shifted feet. "Well, good night Hojou." All Kagome wanted right now was to put on her comfy sweats and curl up on the couch with a hot mug of peppermint tea.

"Good night, Kagome. I'll call you soon." Hojou said, as he shoved his hands into his worn brown leather jacket and melded into the crowd of bustling people on the street.

Kagome let out a sigh of relief and headed in the opposite direction for her car. Luckily it wasn't too far, just around the corner. She pushed the unlock button on the fob, opened the door, and quickly hopped in. The interior of her small car was barely warmer than outside, but at least she couldn't feel the biting wind any longer. She slid the key into the ignition, and turned the car on.

The drive back to her apartment was uneventful. She wasn't looking forward to the barrage of questions that were sure to be thrown at her by her best friend, and room mate as soon as she walked through the door.

The apartment was located on the tenth floor, and Kagome was glad she'd sprung for the indoor parking. It was a little more expensive, but in this weather it was totally worth it. Kagome parked her car in the quiet garage, and walked to the elevator. Her foot steps echoed from the cement ceiling. Nobody else seemed to be around, and for that Kagome was greatful. Elevator rides were uncomfortable enough without the awkward forced conversations with complete strangers. Stepping inside, Kagome hit the button to her floor, and prepared for the quick ride upward.

The apartment was dark when she arrived. That meant that Sango was out for the night, and the usual barrage of questions would wait for tomorrow. Kagome flipped on the light, and sure enough, Sango had left a note taped to the cork board next to the door, 'Out with Miroku, TTYL!'.

Kagome peeled off her winter coat and scarf, and threw them over the back of the couch as she made her way to her room. Her fuzzy sweat pants were calling her name, and she was glad to oblige.

Kagome wasn't usually so excited to be home after a date, but recently she'd grown tired of it. She and Hojou had been on one date about a week prior to tonight, and he'd seemed like a nice enough guy that she'd gladly agreed to a second date. She'd never expected that he might be just a little too nice. He was the equivalent of having an overly sweetened desert. At first it tastes good, but it doesn't take long for you to get a stomach ache.

Kagome pulled on her sweats, an oversized shirt, and her favorite blue and green polka dotted socks before heading back to the kitchen for some tea. She pulled the kettle from the cupboard and put it on the stove, then went digging for tea in the pantry. The box was almost empty, and she made a mental note to pick some more up the next time she went shopping.

The shrill ring from her cell broke the comfortable silence, and Kagome frowned. Digging the offending object out of her bag, she saw her best freind's name lit up on the screen.

"Hey, Sango." Kagome sighed as she answered the phone.

"So how did your date with Hojou go?" Sango didn't beat around the bushes.

"Eh, it went alright. I don't see it going anywhere, though." Kagome admitted, settling down on the overstuffed couch.

"I'm surprised. You really seemed to like him." Sango pouted.

Kagome rolled her eyes. Sango was on a mission to set her up since her boyfriend had proposed. It had been one bad date after another, and Hojou had seemed so promising after their first date.

"He was very sweet, but all he had to talk about was his work. Dental hygienists, don't make good dinner conversation. I really didn't want to hear about him assisting in a tooth extraction on a seventy year old woman." Kagome cringed at the memory.

"Eww. I'm so sorry. Eri seemed to think you'd be perfect for each other."

Kagome cringed. Eri was an old high school friend, and she was sweet, but she wasn't the best judge of men.

"And you took her word for it?" Kagome accused, "Eri is a terrible judge of character! Remember when she dated that creepy body builder want-to-be?"

"Okay, that ones on me. I should have known better." Sango admitted. "But you can't blame me for wanting you to be happy."

The kettle began to whistle from the stove, and Kagome jumped up, holding the phone to her ear with her shoulder. "And I appreciate the sentiment behind it sweetie, but if you want me to be happy you have got to stop setting me up and let me meet someone on my own." Kagome poured the steaming water over the tea and headed back to the couch, and settled in. "So what are you and Miroku up to tonight?" Kagome asked, changing the subject.

"We're just having dinner and a movie at his place." Sango answered cheerfully. "I should probably let you go. I just wanted to call and see how things went. How about you and I meet up for coffee in the morning?"

"Sure. The usual place?"

"Yeah. Oh! Miroku wants me to remind you that you promised to guest lecture for his class tomorrow." Sango said distractedly.

Sango squealed loudly into the phone, followed by a loud smacking sound. Kagome smiled. "And you tell Miroku that I'll be there early. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay, great! Bye," Sango chirped before the line went dead. Kagome laughed to herself, took a sip of her tea, and was flooded by a cooling mouthful of peppermint. She would probably head to bed soon. She had a busy day lecturing Miroku's History of Eastern Religious Studies class about the traditions of a Shinto shrine. Miroku had asked her for help, since Kagome had grown up on an ancient shrine run and cared for by her family. Hopefully things went well. She'd borrowed a few relics that her grandfather had been willing to part with to show to use as visual aids. She was actually looking forward to it. Taking the last sip of tea, Kagome dropped her mug in the sink and headed to her room. A good nights rest was the perfect remedy to a bad evening.


	3. Chapter 3

It never really surprised Kagome that most people didn't believe in anything that they couldn't see or experience themselves. But Kagome wasn't most people. She still remembered the first time she'd encountered a youkai as a small child. She'd been out with her mother at the market when she noticed an elderly man sitting on a bench. At first she hadn't noticed anything strange about him, until he'd smiled at her, and she'd clearly seen his eyes flash yellow, and a long snake like tongue flick from between his lips. She'd asked her mother about what she had seen, and her mother replied "Sweet heart, sometimes we might see something that seems strange, but actually it's as normal and natural as we are." She'd learned two things that day. First, youkai were real. The second was that her mother could see them too.

As Kagome grew older she grew accustomed to seeing more people like the old man at the market. She learned they lived side by side with humans without anyone being the wiser. She also learned that she herself wasn't as normal as she appeared. She had been born with the spiritual ability to see through the charms and spells youkai used to disguise their inhuman characteristics. She also had the power to heal, and the power to purify. The world was a strange and magical place as Kagome understood it, and it gave her a sense of wonder.

The cold winter chill had finally given way to warm spring air, sweet with the scent of cheery blossoms. It was a tradition for the Higurashi family to get together and clean the house from top to bottom, and Kagome found herself recruited to reorganize the shrine gift shop storage shed with her younger brother Sota.

"Why is it so _hot_ in here?" Sota whined, dropping an old box on one of the shelves haphazardly.

"Hey, be careful with that! Grandpa would kill us if anything in here got broken. " Kagome scolded, wiping her sweat soaked forehead with her sleeve. "It's probably hot in here because there isn't any ventilation." she added. She stepped up on the small ladder and pulled a box down to be dusted.

"Most of this stuff is junk anyway. None of it's valuable." Sota grumbled, scuffing his shoe on the ground.

Kagome huffed and rolled her eyes. Her younger brother cold be such a pain sometimes. He was seven years younger than her, and at thirteen, he was starting to develop a serious case of teen age attitude.

"You shouldn't be so disrespectful. That so called 'junk' helps pay the bills." she snapped. She took a deep breath to calm down, and busied herself with another box. Most of the boxes she'd come across were mostly empty, or filled with hand made paper strips people could use to write prayers on to leave at the God tree. Occasionally they would stumble upon a box of knick-knacks that Grandpa had in the gift shop meant for tourists. Kagome pried open the fraying cardboard flaps and peered inside.

"Hey Sota, remember these?" Kagome mused, dangling one of the old key chains from her fingers. At the bottom of the short metal chain hung a pink marble and a medallion with the word "Shinkon no Tama" scrawled on it.

"Oh yeah."

Kagome smiled fondly at the memory. When she'd been about fifteen, her grandfather had given her one of these exact key chains. The story was that the Shikon no Tama was an ancient jewel with the power to grant a wish for good, or for evil. Inside the soul of an ancient priestess was trapped, keeping at bay the evil of countless demons that sought to corrupt her. Grandpa had said that the jewel would give her good luck. At the time Kagome had just brushed his story aside. Most of his ancient histories of their family shrine were bogus anyway, but now she looked back fondly on the memory.

"I think I still have the one Gramps gave me somewhere." she admitted, dropping the keychain back into the box and closing it up. "I'm going to ask mom what she wants to do with these." She picked up the box and headed for the door. It wasn't heavy, but the box was big and awkward in her hands.

"Mama, I found a box of those key chains for the shrine gift shop. Where would you like me to put them?" Kagome called. Stepping outside, she felt her foot catch on the door jam, and the box went flying as she tumbled to the ground. Kagome closed her eyes and braced herself for the fall, but instead felt herself land on something warm and soft. She opened her eyes and blinked. Someone had caught her mid fall. A tall handsome someone. Kagome felt her heart jump in her chest as she awkwardly stared up at him.

"Are you alright?" he asked, setting her up on her own two feet.

Kagome blinked again, catching her bearings. She couldn't help but stare. He had the unmistakable shimmer around him that Kagome immediately recognized as a concealment spell. Outwardly he appeared to be a handsome man in his early twenties with unusually long ebony hair, but she could see right through it. As he moved to steady her on her wobbly feet Kagome could make out the naturally silver sheen of his hair, and a pair of white triangular dog ears perched on top of his head. She had the strangest urge to touch them, but thought better of it.

"Uh, yeah... I'm such a klutz." she laughed nervously, kneeling down to collect the key chains that had scattered to the ground.

"I always thought shrine maids were supposed to be graceful," he joked lightly.

He knelt down next to her and dropped one into the box, then helped her to her feet again. "Usually." Kagome mumbled, adjusting the box in her hands. Her hero stood there with his hands in his pockets. "Is there anything I can help you with?" she asked.

"I was just wondering if you could point me to the Goshimboku tree?" he asked. Kagome smiled, shifted the box, tucking it under her left arm.

"It's just down that way and down those stairs." she answered, pointing with her free hand. "Do you need me to show you?"

He shook his head and turned. "Uh, no. I think I can find it now. Thanks." he muttered, stuffing his hands back into his jeans pockets.

Kagome shrugged and headed toward the gift shop where her mother was dusting shelves.

8

Inuyasha breathed deeply as he stood at the foot of the ancient Goshimboku tree. He could remember the first time his mother had brought him here as a child. She had told him that no matter how much things changed, this tree was connected to the past, and it remembered.

He didn't usually frequent Shinto shrines, but today was different. Today he'd been passing by and had the sudden notion to pay a visit.

That girl. There was something about her that made him pause. He shook his head, and tried to focus on the memory of his mother. No such luck. He could just imagine his mother shaking her head at him like she had when he was a child. _So easily distracted, _she used to say with a smile.

Still, there had been something about that girl. She'd been pretty, but her eyes had sparkled when she'd smiled at him. It was as if she'd seen right through him, and she'd smelled incredible. Inuyasha shook his head. It didn't matter, it wasn't likely that he'd ever see her again. Besides, pretty girls didn't usually spend time around guys like him.

He took the steps back down to the street two at a time. The hubbub here was in stark contrast to the calm penetrating silence at the shrine. Noise penetrated from every direction. He had to concentrate to block all of it out, and he was glad that he'd parked his car a few blocks away.

Speak of the devil. Inuyasha couldn't believe his luck. There was the girl from the shrine, strolling down the street toward him, a bag of groceries in hand. He grinned inwardly when she noticed him and smiled in recognition.

"It's my hero." she greeted warmly, shifting her purse on her shoulder.

"It was nothing." he shrugged, feeling his cheeks flush. Her smile widened, her eyes twinkling in the sunlight. There was that look, the one that made him feel like she was seeing right through him.

"You have such pretty silver hair." she murmered, and Inuyasha froze. Maybe she actually could see through him. _Shit._

8

Kagome watched as his face went from calm to panicked. Biting her lip, she wished she hadn't said anything. Her heart began to race. What had she done? He looked absolutely mortified.

"I'm sorry. I- I should go." She fumbled awkwardly with her bag of groceries, dropping her purse. She scooped it up, hoping she hadn't lost too much of her diginity in the process and ran off.

8

Inuyasha watched in stunned shock as she disappeared around the corner. He was about to turn and bolt for his car, until he noticed something glint in the sunlight. A small cell phone in a blue case. Picking it up, he was about to run after her, but thought better of it. In a blur of color, Inuyasha sprinted to his car and jumped in. He would have to return her phone after he got everything sorted out.


	4. Chapter 4

The smell of burning incense and the deep monotonic droning sound of chanting did nothing to help the oppressive feel of the large office his older brother kept for working away from the office. Inuyasha had to dig his claws into the arm rests of the leather chair he sat in as the old balding priest probed his concealment charm for any sign of failure. The strong sensation of it made him feel sick to his stomach.

Finally the old man stopped his chanting and opened his beady black eyes, much to Inuyasha's relief. Sesshoumaru sat silently behind his polished wooden desk the entire time. How he had been able to withstand the discomfort was beyond Inuyasha. Personally, if felt like he was being continually zapped by a taser. It was enough to make anyone go crazy.

"I have used every possible of combination of spells to weaken your concealment charm, Inuyasha-sama, but it remains as strong as the day I cast it." The old priest said, with thinly veiled annoyance. Inuyasha had to keep himself from jumping up and giving the old man a well deserved black eye. "Clearly you were mistaken." He added snootily.

"There was no mistake, my ears work perfectly you old buzzard." Inuyasha said through gritted teeth. The monk snorted his indignance.

"Common shrine maidens do not possess the ability to detect a concealment charm, let alone see through one. It takes a several decades of intense and rigorous spiritual training before one is even ready to peruse that branch of spiritual study. It requires a great deal of power and discipline!"the monk argued.

"Silence, both of you." Sesshoumaru commanded. "Your services are no longer required, you are dismissed." He said to the priest, who bowed low to the taiyoukai before gathering his tools and taking his leave. Inuyasha scowled, and crossed his arms over his chest. "That was a complete waist of my time. I suggest that you keep your ridiculous and unfounded concerns to yourself the next time the need strikes." Seeshoumaru growled out, pinching the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger.

"That old geezer would do and say anything to make himself look good, he's got a giant stick up his ass!" Inuyasha argued.

"Get out of my office, whelp, before I lose my temper and decide to show you exactly how it feels to have a stick up your ass." Sesshoumaru rumbled, standing from behind his desk.

Inuyasha shook his head, and stalked out. He wasn't about to stay any longer than he absolutely had to. Spending all night stuck in a stuffy old office wasn't his idea of a good time, and he was relieved to know that he could still go out in public without drawing attention to himself. That girl had definitely piqued his interest, and there was still the matter of returning her phone.

888

This was mission critical. Kagome's cell phone was missing, and despite having spent the better part of the evening searching the shrine grounds for it the night before, and her mother's house that entire morning, Kagome was beginning to lose hope that it would ever be found. "I've just got to find it!" She told herself with as much conviction as she could muster.

"That's the spirit dear! Why don't you and I go walk the shrine grounds again." Mama suggested. She smiled warmly, and led Kagome gently by the arm out of the house. The sun was covered with clouds, and the air was thick with the smell of rain, a marked difference from the day before.

"Now, let's think. Where had you been yesterday so we can narrow our search area?" Mama asked.

"I helped Sota out in the shop storage, and then I walked to the store." Kagome answered. "But I'm pretty sure I didn't have it with me when I was working..." She added.

"Well, no harm in having a look just in case. I'll check the storage room, and you can go down to the store to see if maybe you dropped it there." Mama said as she made her way toward the shrine gift shop.

"Alright Mama, I'll be back later." Kagome called out as she took off down the stone path. She was careful to look under every car parked on the street as she made her way to the store where she'd purchased the ingredients for last nights dinner, but if had been there at any point since the day before, it certainly wasn't there now. She sighed in frustration, and hurried down the street at a brisk walk.

The store was pretty empty for so late in the afternoon, but the sky was getting darker and darker with the threat of rain. "Hello again, " The kindly old woman behind the register greeted her."Back again so soon?"

Kagome shook her head."Actually, my phone went missing last night, and I was wondering if maybe I left it here by accident." She explained.

"That's too bad. Nobody's turned one in, and I didn't notice one when I closed up last night." The old woman shrugged her shoulders apologetically.

Kagome groaned under her breath. This had been her last hope. "Oh well, thank you anyway," she said as she turned to leave.

"I hope you find it dear!" The shop keeper called after her before the door swung closed.

Kagome took her time on the walk back to the shrine. She'd made it to the bottom of the steps leading up the hill to the shrine when the sky finally opened up and the rain poured down with a vengeance. She took shelter under Goshimboku, an ancient tree that had been growing for almost a thousand years. She sat down at the trees large base, and let her back rest against it.

"Just great." Kagome moaned, brushing her wet bangs away from her face. At least she was sheltered from the rain by the massive tree. The rain continued for quite some time, but the longer Kagome sat there the more at ease she began to feel. Somehow she had a feeling that her phone would show sooner or later. Finally the rain let up enough that Kagome could make her way back to the house before the rain started up again.

8888

Higurashi shrine was completely empty, but that really didn't surprise Inuyasha considering it had been pouring rain all afternoon. Nobody had been at the gift shop, but not too far off in the distance he spotted a house where he supposed the family that attended the shrine lived.

Stepping up to the door, he checked to make sure that the phone was still in his jacket pocket before he knocked.

"I'll get it!" he could hear someone yell from somewhere on the other side of the door. The door slid open, and a young teenage boy stared up at him. "Can I help you?" He asked politely.

"Yeah, I ran into a girl here yesterday, and I came to return something she dropped." Inuyasha explained. The boy shrugged, and then turned around.

"Kagome, some guy is here to see you!" He yelled. _Kagome huh?_ Inuyasha tested it out in his head a few times, and decided it fit well.

"I'm coming, hold your horses." Inuyasha heard her say as she walked to the door. She was wearing a pair of jeans and a white tee shirt that exposed a small sliver of her smooth toned stomach. Her hair was damp and smelled of the rain. She stopped at the door and stared at him with a look of confusion and recognition, her cheeks flushed in embarrassment..

"Sota, Mama said dinner was almost ready. You should go wash up" she told the boy.

"Whatever," the boy shrugged and disappeared back into the house.

"Uh, hi." The girl, Kagome, greeted as she pulled the door shut behind her.

"Hi." Inuyasha echoed.

"Look, I'm sorry about yesterday. I didn't mean to offend you, and I felt absolutely terrible afterward. I know youkai and hanyou are particular about their secrecy." She blurted out.

Inuyasha stood there, stunned. She know how was a hanyou? Finally Inuyasha managed to swallow and clear his throat. He sniffed the air for any trace of youkai on the girl, but this girl smelled completely human. There was no mistaking that. So she really could see through his concealment charm.

"It's not a problem, I've just never been outed before." Inuyasha admitted. "But I actually came here because this fell out of your bag when you dropped it." He said, reaching into his pocket to retrieve her phone. Her eyes lit up when she realized what he was talking about, and she smiled brightly.

"I've been looking everywhere for this! You are a life saver!" Kagome enthused, taking the phone in her hand.

"Kagome, I've got dinner on the table." An older woman wearing an apron over her skirt said cheerfully as she opened the door.

"Mama, he found my phone after I dropped it yesterday, and came to return it." Kagome explained. The older woman smiled just as brightly as her daughter.

"How kind of you! I've just put dinner out on the table, and I insist you join us as a thank you!" She said, bowing her head.

"Mama!" Kagome hissed through her teeth. Inuyasha smiled.

"Actually, I'd be happy to join you." He admitted. What else was he going to do anyway? It wasn't like he'd had any plans.

"Good! Sota, Grandpa, we have a dinner guest." Kagome's mother announced."let's make up another place at the table." She quickly disappeared into the house, leaving himself and Kagome alone again.

"Please come it, uh..., I never asked your name." She realized aloud.

"Inuyasha." He answered as he stepped through the door.

"It's nice to meet you Inuyasha, I'm Kagome. Welcome."

888

**Hello again everyone! It's been a while since I've posted anything new, but I finally had something I felt was actually worth putting up. It's taken me a month, and countless pieces of crumpled notebook paper to finally get this chapter the way I wanted it. I really am sorry that it took me so long! Hopefully I kicked my writers block and will be able to post a new chapter in a timely manner. I really hope you enjoyed this one. Thanks again,**

**CandlelightQuill**


	5. Chapter 5

Kagome smiled nervously as she led Inuyasha to the door after dinner with her family. Surprisingly, inviting a complete stranger to dinner, albeit a handsome one, had gone extremely well. The conversation never went stale, and still more surprising still, Inuyasha seemed almost like he belonged there.

"Inuyasha, it was so nice getting to know you. I want to thank you again for returning Kagome's phone." Asami said with a polite bow.

"It was no problem. " Inuyasha shrugged. "Dinner was delicious. Thank you for having me."

Asami Higurashi smiled brightly. "Such a polite young man!" She enthused. "Really, the pleasure was mine. Would you like me to pack you something for later?"

"Thank you Mrs Higurashi, but I'm still full from your delicious dinner." He replied.

Kagome smiled knowingly. Mama never passed up the opportunity to play hostess. All throughout Kagome's highschool years all of her friends always ended up studying at her house because Mama always had snacks at the ready. Kagome took her jacket and purse from their hook near the door, and leaned over to kiss her mother on the cheek.

"Are you going, dear?" Asami asked

"I have work in the morning." Kagome nodded. Asami kissed Kagome's cheek in return.

"Alright. Thank you for helping us with the spring cleaning dear."

"You're welcome Mama. I'll call you soon. " Kagome said as she stepped out the door.

"Thanks again for dinner Mrs. Higurashi! " Inuyasha said as he followed Kagome out the door.

"Good bye dear. It was so nice meeting you!" Asami called after him.

Inuyasha jogged catch up with Kagome. "Mind if I walk with you?" He asked as he fell into step next to her. She smiled and nodded her head. The evening air was chilly, especially after a rain shower. Kagome pulled her jacket around her more tightly. They walked quietly together as they headed to the gate a across the shrine.

Kagome loved being out after a rain shower. The world seemed to sparkle as the light reflected from the water. It always smelled so fresh. "Thanks again for returning my phone." She finally said, breaking the silence between them. Inuyasha nodded and slowed to match her pace.

"I would have returned it sooner, but I had be sure that my concealment charm was still doing it's job. I havent been that scared by a woman since I was a kid and I'd broken my mother's bedroom window with a baseball." He admitted.

"I felt like such an idiot when I realized what I'd done. I'm so sorry."

"It's alright. No real harm done." He said as he stopped under the ancient Goshimboku tree. "Besides, I'll admit that I was curious. I was glad that I had a reason to see you again. Are you a miko? "

Kagome laughed lightly. "I've never been formally trained, so no. It's just natural inborn talent."

"That's a pretty impressive talent. It takes highly trained monk decades to learn how to see passed a well cast concealment charm. "

Kagome shrugged. In all honesty, she'd never given it much thought. It was just a part of who she was, like her wavy hair and brown eyes.

"I guess I never thought about it. " she admitted with a shrug. She shuffled her feet, feeling the grit of the wet pavement under her shoes. Inuyasha grinned at her, cocking an eyebrow.

"Did you mean what you said?" he asked. It took Kagome a moment to realize what he meant.

"You mean about your hair? " she whispered, not daring to look him in the eye. Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest and grinned. He could just make out the sudden flush of her cheeks through the dim lantern light.

Kagome finally collected herself enough to answer, and gulped. "It isn't every day you see someone with silver hair, even among yokai. Your ears though. You're a hanyou, right?"

"My mother was human. My father was Inu yokai." Inuyasha nodded. ""Actually, yesterday would have been my mother's birthday. That's why I stopped by the shrine yesterday. She used to bring me here every year to pray at Goshimboku. "

Kagome felt her eyes tear up. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to pry."

"It's alright. You didn't know." Now it was Inuyasha's turn to stare at the ground. "It was a long time ago. "

They stood in silence for a few moments. Kagome took a deep soothing breath and looked up to the ancient tree's branches. The stories about this tree were older than the first of her ancestors to care for the shrine here. It was a connection to the past. This tree was witness to everything.

It had always been Kagome's favorite place to go when she needed some time to herself. She reached up and ran her fingers over the patch of trunk free of bark. A shiver ran up her back as she caressed the exposed wood.

"It's getting late." Inuyasha finally said, and Kagome nodded.

"Yeah, I'd probably better head home." Kagome smiled and started her way to the steep stone steps that led to the street below. Inuyasha watched her for a moment.

Inuyasha knew that he'd be kidding himself if he didn't admit that he would like to get to know her better. There was just something about her that spoke to him.

The two of them continued in silence until they reached the street. Kagome started rummaging in her purse for her was about to get into her car when Inuyasha realized he really didn't want to see her go. He cleared his throat.

"I was wondering, if maybe we could see each other again sometime?"

Kagome smiled brightly, making the hanyou's heart skip a beat.

"You know, I'd like that." She pulled a paper and pen from her purse, jotted her number down and handed it to him. "Give me a call." She said before she slid I to her car. Inuyasha watched as she disappeared down the street before jumping into his car and headed home.


	6. Chapter 6

_**I saw you while you were out with your friend yesterday. I watched as she modeled her wedding dress for you. She looked lovely, but she is nothing compared to you. You looked beautiful in that green blouse. Like an angel. I feel like you haven't given me enough time to prove my love for you. Have dinner with me again? Love, Hojo**_

Kagome's stomach sank like a brick as she read the text. She wanted to scream. She'd made it perfectly clear to Hojo on multiple occasions that she wasn't interested in seeing him again. Apparently it had only made him want to peruse her harder. He'd sent her flowers at work more than once, and her phone was full of texts he'd sent. It was giving Kagome a bad feeling deep in her gut.

"Kagome, are you alright?" Sango asked. Kagome looked up from her phone with a blank stare.

" Hojo again." She answered, her voice was hollow as she held the phone over to her friend. Sango took a moment to read the message. Her face turned a pale shade of green.

"Kagome, this gives me the creeps. Have your u told anyone about this?" Sango asked with an edge of concern in her voice. Kagome stared at her feet, and shook her head.

" No. I haven't said a word about it to anyone but you. I don't want to worry anyone. I mean, sure he gives me the creeps, but he seems harmless."

Sango gagged. "This guy is a psyco. He's obviously stalking you!"

" Should I text him back, and tell him to leave me alone?" Kagome felt a panic rise in her chest, she really had't thought of it like that.

Sango shook her head. "Ignore it. Otherwise you'll just validate him. But you should probably tell Inuyasha. You shouldn't keep something like that from him. I'd want to know if it were me."

"We're having dinner tonight." Kagome admitted. Would she be able to enjoy herself if she knew that Hojo might be watching? "I was going to go shopping for a new outfit to wear , but after this I'm not really comfortabe going alone. Want to come with me?"

"Sweetie, You had me at shopping." Sango gushed. "Plus, safety in numbers."

Kagome smiled. It would be nice to spend the afternoon out with a friend to get her mind off of the whole thing. Why did she have to let it ruin her day?

0000

The mall was bustling with activity all afternoon. Kagome and Sango had spent the better part of the afternoon roaming from store to store searching for the perfect dress for Kagome's date with Inuyasha. Sango had vetoed almost all of the dresses Kagome had tried on, and the few she had liked Kagome herself hadn't been enthusiastic about. Sang had managed to find herself an adorable coral pink halter dress she planned on wearing on her honeymoon cruise- so shopping hadn't been a total bust. They decided to try one more store before they called it quits and got ice cream on the way home.

"Kagome Higurashi! Inuyasha's jaw is going to hit the floor when he sees you tonight!" Sango gushed as Kagome stepped out of the fitting room to model another dress. Kagome smiled. This one was her favorite by far. The floor length maxi dress looked like a two piece. The top was a soft gauzy, sleeveless cream fabric, the skirt was a mini-pleated navy blue that swished lazily with every step. It made Kagome feel like a romantic. "Hold on, I saw a few things that would take this up a few notches! " Sango said before dashing out of the fitting rooms like a bunny on meth- a weird comparison Kagome knew, but Sango always seemed unnaturally energetic when it came to shopping. A few moment later she returned with a soft mint green and cream scarf, a pair of dangly sliver earrings that looked like delicate lace, and a straw fadora. She calmly and carefully placed each item on Kagome, making a few small adjustments before stepping back to admire her handiwork. She looked like the cat ate the canary.

"You look like those models from your American magazines!" Sango gushed as Kagome looked at herself in the mirror. Kagome had to admit, she did look amazing.

"I love it!" Kagome beamed, swinging the skirt with her hands. "I should let you dress me more often."

"I was inspired, what can I say?" Sango said, drawing out her words languidly- like the actresses from Hollywood's glory days. She pretended to take a puff from an invisible cigarette, giving an exadurated wink. Kagome snorted back a laugh as she headed back to change her clothes again.

0000

Back at the apartment Sango stood at the bathroom door as Kagome got ready for her date. "I think you should go for an understated dewy- eyed look." She said, spooning the last bit of her ice cream into her mouth. Kagome rolled her eyes dramatically.

"You're enjoying this a little too much." She laughed.

"Guilty as charged! But is so wrong for me to be excited for you? You haven't been this serious about a guy in ever."

"He'll be here any minute, let me finish getting ready." Kagome chided, shooing her friend away. Sango headed to the kitchen and dropped her plastic cups and spoon from the ice cream parlor into the garbage bin.

A moment later there was a knock on the door.

"Speak of the devil, and he shall appear!" Sango laughed. "Go easy on the make up!" She called to Kagome as she headed for the door.

Inuyasha stood tall dark and handsome in the doorway, and Sango decided that if she weren't already madly I love with Miroku she could have easily fallen for him. Luckily, her relationship with Inuyasha felt entirely platonic, making it much much easier to completely ignore Inuyasha's charm. "Hey, she's finishing up. Come on in and have a seat." she greeted. Inuyasha smiled and stepped through the door. He was wearing a pair of well fitted tan khakis and red button up with the sleeves perfectly rolled, and a pair of white sneakers. Sango couldn't help but notice that they appeared simple, but she knew custom made clothes when she saw them.

"How have you been lately?" Inuyasha asked as he sat himself down on the couch next to Sango.

"Couldn't be better, actually. Kagome and I went shopping today, and I think you're going to like what you see." She teased, waggling her eye brows suggestively. Inuaysha wasn't sure exactly what to expect, but he was sure that if Kagome was wearing it that he would probably like it.

"How are things with you?"

Inuyasha fought a grimace. Things had been tense at the office for the passed week. Sesshoumaru was in the middle of intense negotiations to acquire a medical research laboratory, and things weren't going smoothly. Inuyasha wasn't usually one to walk on egg shells, but for his own sanity and bodily safety he decided to keep well away until the deal was done.

"Eh, can't really complain. It's been a bit crazy at work, but nothing too bad. Just office drama. " He shrugged. Sango nodded, knowing full well the drama that could carry on behind office walls.

"I totally get it. Every workplace has it's own share of drama from time to time." Sango added. "Speaking of drama, there's something I think you should be aware of." Inuyasha sat up a bit, his interest piqued. He could smell the unease on her, sickely sweet and nauseating. " Kagome's been getting these texts from a guy she went out with a few times a while back. She says it's nothing, but I get the feeling that she's more scared than she's telling me." Sango's tone dropped to just above a whisper as she voiced her concern. "I'm pretty sure he's stalking her, and I'm worried about her safety."

Inuyasha felt his youkai flare aggressively at the mention of Kagome being in any potential danger.

_Little fucking bastard. I'll rip his throat out before he lays a hand on my mate! _It raged. For once Inuyasha's human and youkai halves were completely in agreement. He took a deep breath to calm himself before he lost control.

"I really appreciate you letting me know. Why hasn't Kagome mentioned anything?" He wondered.

"She's in denial about it, I guess. I know it's got to scare the crap out of her though. He sent her a message earlier about watching her while we were at my dress fitting. It made me want to take a shower to scrub the ick off."

Inuyasha's jaw tightened as he fought his youkai down a second time. "Don't tell her I said anything. I just thought you should know, just in case something happens. She just doesn't want to worry you."

"I'm crazy about her too you know. Let's just hope this guy backs off." Both Sango and Inuyasha went silent as Kagome entered the room. The hanyou stood up and beamed at the sight of her. She was practically effervescent, and it look his breath away.

"Wow. You look...Wow." Inuyasha was at a loss for words. He stood there staring like an idiot for a few moments. Sango rolled her eyes.

"Yes, Kagome does look lovely, if I do say so myself." She agreed, grabbing them both by the crook of their arms, she led them both to the door. "Alright you crazy kids, go have some fun." She said, practically shoving them into the hall.

0000

It had been a nice quiet evening so far. Inuyasha had been hyper aware of their surroundings all evening, but nothing seemed out of the normal. He'd taken her to a nice restaurant for dinner, and then they decided that a walk in the park would be nice.

For a large park in the middle of Tokyo, it was tranquil. The sun was finishing it's descent below the horizon, leaving a bright pink and purple halo in its wake. The couple stopped to watch on a wooden bridge overlooking a small stream. A mother duck and her brood of ducklings paddled their way to the bank below to nest for the night.

"Are you having a nice time?" Inuyasha asked, placing his hand gently over her own. Kagome smiled sweetly, unable to help the way her heart skipped a beat whenever Inuaysha touched her.

"I defenately am." She answered, looking up at him His eyes seemed to shine in the dark, and Kagome felt like she could easily drown in their golden depths.

Kagome's phone jingled, affectively ruining the moment. _Damn phone. _Inuyasha mentally cursed, and stuffing his hands into his pockets. He watched as she pulled her phone out of her bag to check it.

In a moment her entire demeanor changed. Her face went white, her eyes searching the park around them frantically. She looked as if she might bolt at any moment, like a deer in the head lights.

Inuyasha grabbed her hand gently, keeping his senses sharpened for any trouble. "Is everything alright?" He asked casually. Kagome shook her head, and dropped her phone back into her purse. Inuyasha could smell Kagome's tears before he saw them.

"Actually, do you think maybe we could go somewhere else? I'm not really feeling the park right now." She asked softly. Inuyasha nodded.

"Sure, anything you like. Do you want me to take you home?"

"Actually, could we go back to your place?" She asked.

"Of course."

0000

The ride to Inuyasha's was quiet. Kagome still felt shaken, and could't help watching the mirror for anyone that might be following them.

"Hey, do you want to explain to me what happened back there?" Inuyasha asked calmly, although given what Sango had told him earlier he had a fairly good idea what had happened.

"I think a guy that I dated a few times is stalking me." She explained, her voice barely more than a whisper. Gods she hoped this wouldn't ruin things. It would be just her luck to finally start to fall for a guy only to have him chased off by a creepy stalker ex. Tears welled in her eyes at the thought, and she stared blankly at the floor. "He's been texting me, he's even sent me flowers. He said that he's been watching me." She felt the car slow down, then come to a stop. "I'll understand if you want to break up with me." She whispered.

Inuyasha sighed heavily as he put the car in park and shut the engine off. He reached over and gently brushed her hair a away from her face. "Keh, I'm not scared away that easily." He said, his voice husky with frustration. He hated seeing Kagome so beaten down.

Kagome looked up at him through her tears, her expression unsure. "Do you want to go inside, or are we just going to sit out here for the rest of the night?" He teased lightly, hoping to get even a small smile. His efforts were rewarded two fold when she leaned over and kissed him before hopping out of the car.

Inuyasha found Kagome standing at the front of the car, dumbstruck by the enormity of the house- no mansion that stood across the sprawling lawn. "You live _here?_"

Inuyasha chuckled. "That's my brother's place. I live up here." He said, pointing to a set of stairs that led up above the massive garage where the'd parked. Kagome silently followed him up to the door, unable to find any words. She'd figured that Inuyasha had some money given the nice care he drove, but this was way more than she'd ever come close to imagining. It made her feel a tiny bit self conscious.

Inuyasha unlocked the door and held it open for her. "You can drop your stuff anywhere." He said as he switched the light on. His concealment charm seemed to disappear the moment the door was shut behind them. Kagome was glad for it. She much preferred his silver hair and inu ears to his human look.

The apartment was open, and homey feeling than she'd expected. There was a large brown leather sofa in the middle of the room, facing a stone fireplace with a flat screen television mounted over the mantle. The kitchen looked newly redone with light grey marble counter tops and stainless appliances. A large island bar sat in the center on the kitchen, offering casual seating. Just behind that was a set of stairs leading up to a loft partitioned off by grey curtains. To the right there were three more doors, she assumed were extra rooms and hopefully a bathroom. Suddenly Kagome was fully aware of how urgently she had to pee.

"Where's your bathroom?" She asked, resisting the urge to cross her legs.

"It's the middle door." He said, gesturing to the right. With a greatful nod she dashed away as gracefully as possible., dropping her hat scarf and bag on the coffee table.

Inuyasha sat himself down on the sofa and waited for Kagome to emerge. When she finally did, he patted the spot next to himself, inviting her to take a seat. She sat down without a word.

"You've got some explaining to do. Start with why you didn't tell me the second it started?" He chided gently. Kagome frowned.

"I guess I didn't want to scare you away." She admitted sheepishly. Inuyasha rolled his eyes, ears flattening slightly in annoyance.

"I'm not some shallow ass hole that bales at the first sign of trouble." He grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I'm sorry, I really am. I thought if I ignored him it would stop." Kagome's voice quivered, threatening more tears. Inuyasha blanched.

"Damn it. You don't have anything to be sorry about. I just wish you had told me sooner." He brushed his fingers gently across her cheek. She smiled and leaned in to his touch. "Will you let me read the texts he's sent you? " Kagome thought for a moment before placing her phone in his outstretched hand.

"You won't like it." She warned softly, leaning her head against his shoulder.

Inuyasha wrapped his free arm around Kagome's waist and began reading.

00

**_Hojo_**

**_1/16 I haven't heard from you in a while. Is everything alright? _**

**_2/16 I miss you_**

**_3/16 I don't feel like you gave me a fair chance. I'd love to see you again to prove myself._**

**_4/16 Why haven't you been answering me? _**

**_5/16 I saw you on the street today. I loved the way your dress fit you just perfectly. I know that you said that you don't want to see me again, but I know you don't mean it. I haven't given up on us._**

**_6/16 You have such lovely laugh. I wonder what the joke was? _**

**_7/16 STOP IGNORING ME_**

**_8/16 You're as beautiful as a china doll, and just as easily broken. _**

**_9/16 I love that little nightie you wore last night. _**

**_10/16 Did you get the flowers I sent you? I saw you admiring them at the flower stand yesterday on your way to work._**

**_11/16 I promise, I'll wait for you. We are destined for one another. _**

**_12/16 I'm disappointed Kagome. Why have you been ignoring me_**? **_I've seen you with that other man. He doesn't feel about you the way that I do. I DON'T APPRECIATE BEING CHEATED ON!_**

**_13/16 Please excuse my outburst last time. Allow me to make it up to you. Let me take you to dinner._**

**_14/16 Did you enjoy your movie yesterday? I myself am a big fan of slasher films._**

_**15/16 I saw you while you were out with your friend yesterday. I watched as she modeled her wedding dress. She looked lovely, but she is nothing compared to you. You looked beautiful in that green blouse. Like an angel. I feel like you haven't given me enough time to prove my love for you. Have dinner with me again? Love, Hojo**_

_**16/16 You look gorgeous in that new dress. Isn't the park lovely in the evening? Enjoy your night out. I have a feeling he won't last.**_

Inuyasha was glad his hand was still wrapped securely around Kagome's waist, or he probably would have put his fist through the coffee table. Fucking creep. He leaned forward, fighting the storm of emotions swirling inside his head. Balling his fist he felt his claws dig into his palm. His youkai snarled with rage that anyone would dare come after his mate. Inuyasha had to remind himself that Kagome was not, if fact, his mate at all. '_Not for long'_ the youkai growled, before finally going silent. He leaned over and kissed Kagome's hair, breathing in her soft scent. She smelled like lavender and sunshine, and he felt instantly more calm.

"Are you okay?" Kagome asked, leaning into him farther. He shook his head. The urge to break something was gone, but he still wasn't alright. He leaned down and kissed her gently, pulling her closer, weaving his hands through her hair.

"I will be." He answered, nuzzling her cheek with his nose. "How late do you want to stay?" He asked, checking the large clock on the wall. It was barely eight thirty.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" She asked sheepishly.

"Sure. That sounds nice." Inuyasha agreed. Any change the tone the night had taken was a welcome one in his opinion.

0000

Kagome had fallen asleep halfway through the movie. They'd managed to somehow end up laying down with her snuggled into Inuyasha's chest. She looked so peaceful as she'd slept, he really hadn't had the heart to wake her. Unfortunately, the movie was over, and it was getting late. Gently he nuzzled her cheek with his nose, urging her awake. Slowly her eyes crept open. "Hey sleepy head." He greeted.

She looked up at him, confused. "Did I fall asleep? What time is it?" she yawned, leaning closer into his warmth.

"Almost ten." Inuyasha answered, lazily trailing kisses down her jaw to her neck. His touch sent shivers of pleasure over her body, and she moaned softly. "Would *kiss* you like *kiss* me to *kiss* take you home?" He asked, slowly moving his attentions down her neck to her collar bone just above the swell of her breast.

"Mm mm."she mumbled, snaking her hands up his back to the top of his head where she found her prize. The white fur on his ears was like velvet under her fingers. It was Inuyasha's turn to moan, and she grinned. Without a second thought she rolled over, straddled Inuyasha's lap, and took the tip of one his soft appendages into her mouth before running her tongue from furry tip to base. Her hanyou's response was more than encouraging as he moved his own mouth over her breast. She felt his hands slide over her bottom and gently squeeze. She grinned wickedly, and ran her tongue along the length of his other ear.

That did it. Inuyasha growled playfully and gently pulled the neck of her dress down, exposing one small pink nipple before lavishing it with his tongue. She arched her back, unintentionally grinding her hips against his. His body reacted almost immediately, and he felt this youkai begin to take over his consciousness.

"_My mate_" he growled triumphantly.

_My mate?_ Inuyasha thought_. No, not yet! Slow down, don't scare her away! _He pleaded, but his youkai refused to listen.

Kagome hesitated at his words. Had he just called her his mate? She watched as his golden eyes slowly bled into red.

"My mate" he growled again. She definitely hadn't heard wrong. Her heart beat faster, and her cheeks flushed. He seemed different somehow. Not rough, just more sure in his movements. She could feel him harden beneath her weight. Gods she knew it was too soon to be considering something anything so permanent. Wasn't mating the youkai equivalent of marriage? Still, something inside her knew it was what she really wanted. It scared her to think that she had fallen in love with Inuyasha so quickly. Was this normal? She didn't know.

Inuyasha's eyes were fully red now, and jagged purple streaks were snaking across his cheeks. She wanted to see his golden eyes again.

"Inuyasha?" She whispered, kissing his cheek gently.

The concern in Kagome's voice pulled Inuyasha out of his head long enough to regain control again. Slowly he sat up and moved Kagome from his lap.

"I'm sorry." He apologized , his voice deep and husky from their activities the moment before. "Did I hurt you?" He asked, unable to meet her gaze.

"Of course you didn't hurt me. Why would you even ask that?"

Inuyasha's ears drooped. "I almost lost control to my youkai blood. I could have seriously hurt you."

Kagome took a moment to mull his confession over. While Inuyasha's physical appearance had been altered a little, and his demeanor had become more demanding, she couldn't remember a moment when she'd ever been scared of him. "

She reachecd for his hand and squeezed gently. "You didn't hurt me, and I never felt unsafe." Inuyasha finally looked at her, and she smiled reassuringly. "You did say something though."

Inuyasha quirked a dark brow, he did't remember saying anything. " I did?"

"You called me your mate." She admitted.

Inuyasha's face turned a right shade of red that Kagome had never seen before on a person. He covered his face with his hands for a moment to regain his composure. He'd heard his youkai blood declare Kagome as it's mate, but honestly he had thought it had all been in his mind. He already knew that asking her to be his mate was what he wanted, eventually anyway. He'd all but known after their first date. It had been something about the way he felt when she was near him. Youkai courtships happened very quickly relatively speaking. Too quickly for a normal human to wrap their head around. He hadn't intended to rush Kagome into anything serious before she was ready.

"I'm so sor-" he'd been about to apologize again when he was cut off by Kagome's finger over his lips.

She looked at him seriously, her deep brown eyes focusing intently on his face. "Don't apologize. It just took me a little off guard. I didn't realize you felt that way about us."

Inuyasha felt his heart skip a beat. He had really thought that she'd go running for the hills after hearing a confession like that in the heat of the moment. "I've felt that way about you for a while." He admitted. "I just didn't want to rush you."

Kagome giggled softly, brushing her bangs away from her face. "It seems crazy to feel so strongly about you so soon. We've only been together for a month, but I feel like I've loved you forever."

Inuyasha's stomach did a flip. He quickly shook his head. "A-are you saying what I think you're saying?"

Kagome smiled brightly, and nodded. "Yes, I think that I am." She said watching as Inuyasha went from emberrased to stunned. "Ask me before my I talk myself out of it." She teased. Inuyasha pulled her close and kissed her with so much intensity Kagome felt light headed when it finally ended.

"Kagome, would you agree to let me court you as my intended mate?" He asked.

"Yes!" She squealed, pulling him in for another head spinning kiss.


End file.
